Follow the Leader
"Follow the Leader" is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on April 6th, 2016. Plot After Skylar fills in as mission leader, Chase sets out to prove that he is the only team member equipped for the role. Meanwhile, Perry moves into Mission Command. Story Chase exits the Hyperlift and enters Mission Command, only to find a huge mess in it. Someone shouts "Intruder!" and fires a blaster shot at him, which he dodges though it hits the Hyperlift. The shooter is revealed to be Perry who has moved in. She reveals she left the Bionic Academy and moved to Mission Command so she could return her skin to its normal pale state. In addition, she was born under Centium City in the underground tunnels. A mission alert sounds off and Chase soon discovers that Perry's blast has disabled the hyperlift and the cell phone signal. Perry shoots the cyberdesk and the lights so she doesn't have to see Chase's face. Meanwhile up in the penthouse, everyone questions where Chase is and that they can't go on their first mission without their mission leader. Skylar tells them they need to leave now as the floors in Centium City's Arches are crumbling. Kaz then comes down playing a song on his phone and screaming "ELITE FORCE!" as a way of showing the people who they are, though Bree hates it and tells him not to do it before they leave. Later, Chase and Perry are finally able to come up to the penthouse (Perry having shot the Hyperlift again, making the repairs take longer) when everyone returns from the mission. Chase explains what happened, Bree immediately being horrified to find Perry there and refers to her as "it". Oliver introduces himself and Kaz to Perry, who immediately nicknames them "Glen and Paul". However, she becomes excited to see Skylar as Donald told her about the Elite Force and is a fan of Skylar, who she sees as a real heroine which insults Bree. Chase brings up the topic of the mission, though the team explains Skylar stepping up as mission leader and the great plan she came up with. Everyone heads upstairs, while Perry eats an apple and sarcastically tell Chase they really needed him. Later, Kaz and Oliver are on the terrace using all the cups to play a game they created called "Topple the Tower". Bree soon finds them when coming to question where the cups were, and Kaz explains the rules of the game: pull one item out and put it on top without knocking down the whole structure. Bree leaves annoyed and wondering if there's a vacant apartment in the building just as Chase comes to help Kaz train to use his fire stream: however, Kaz reveals Skylar had already helped him, much to Chase's fury. Skylar comes out and Chase questions her about it, to which she states Kaz asked for her help. He then asks Kaz about this too which he figured since Skylar was a good leader, he figured she'd be a great teacher as well. With this, Chase has Skylar come inside for a word to tell her he's the only leader: Skylar tells him while she wasn't trying to one up him, she was needed by the team and he can't stop them if they need her again. Perry, having heard everything, sides with Skylar to put the Lab Rat in his place. Chase, pointing out that what happened was her fault, has reached his breaking point and yells at Perry to pack her stuff and get out, which she sadly complies with. In Mission Command, Perry is in a wading pool while Skylar is packing her stuff. They talk about their apparent similarities while Skylar is unable to understand why Chase and Bree don't like her. Back on the terrace, Kaz and Oliver are now using the kitchen appliances for their game when Bree comes out looking for the toaster which is at the top. Chase runs out in his mission suit to tell them about another mission alert about a truck carrying toxic chemicals overturned in the Rogers tunnel, caused an explosion and trapped hundreds of people. Bree goes to get her suit while Kaz and Oliver realize Skylar isn't with them and questions who'll lead them which Chase states would be him. They doubt this, though Chase calmly tells them to get their suits and head out while he finds Skylar. Back in Mission Command, Skylar has heard the mission alert and enters the Hyperlift, only to find it isn't working. Upstairs, it's revealed that Chase has manually disabled the Hyperlift with a tablet so as to prevent Skylar from attending the mission. In the Rogers tunnel, Kaz, Oliver and Bree arrive to find a few civilians exiting the tunnel and the tunnel up in smoke. Bree explains the truck hit a wall and caused the other exit to collapse and they must bring out the people from the exit they're at. Chase arrives, though Oliver and Kaz immediately question where Skylar is and he lies by saying she didn't answer her phone and he couldn't wait. Bree points out they can't wait as if they don't act, the tunnel will be engulfed in a toxic cloud. Chase states his plan where he'll scan for trapped civilians while Kaz flies in to get them, Oliver will use his Cryo Blast to extinguish the fire and Bree creates a cyclone to clear out the smoke. Oliver asks if he should call Skylar, annoying Chase to the point of screaming at them to go in. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Guest Cast *Maile Flanagan as Perry Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia *Perry from Lab Rats returns in this episode and reveals many things: **Davenport told her about the Elite Force and the superheroes. **She was born under Centium City in the underground tunnels. **She is a major fan of Skylar Storm. *Chase abolishes the position of Mission Leader. *This is the first time Bree goes on a mission where Chase is not mission leader. It's also the first mission Chase's team partakes in without him. *As of this episode, Perry is now living in the apartment across from the Elite Force. *This is the third time Perry gets trapped with one of her rivals. The first being the Lab Rats episode Chip Switch with Leo, the second being Bionic Rebellion with Donald. *Skylar goes on her first mission in 3 years. *This is the third time Chase misses a mission. The first being the Lab Rats episode Missin' The Mission, and Armed & Dangerous. '' *This episode is similar to the Lab Rats episode ''Missin' The Mission, though it's the reverse in that Perry causes only one of the Lab Rats to miss a mission. Another similarity is that the mission is accomplished without Chase's super intelligence. *Topple the Tower is most likely a parody of Jenga, which operates on similar rules. *This is the third time the Lab Rats almost get killed by falling rubble. The first being the Lab Rats episode Back From The Future ''and the second being from ''Bionic Showdown. *Chase's statement "Without that title, I don't know who I am" is more or less the same line he expressed regarding his position as mission leader in the Lab Rats special Sink or Swim ''when they Lab Rats thought they would have to give up going on missions. *The mission the team goes on is similar to the mission Bree couldn't go on in the Lab Rats episode ''Three Minus Bree, ''as it involved a chemical spill/explosion. In that episode,'' Chase says Bree could've created a vortex with her super speed, which is what Bree ended up doing in this episode. *Perry calls Chase "Chaz". Humorously, this was the name of Kaz's evil counterpart in the Mighty Med episode New Kids Are The Docs. '' **This is also the pairing name of Chase and Kaz. *This is the first episode where none of the main characters have worn plaid clothing. *This episode was released early on the Watch Disney XD app. Goofs *It is stated that this is Kaz and Oliver's first mission. Technically, their first mission was infiltrating the Annihilator's lair to steal back Skylar's powers in the Mighty Med season 1 finale ''There's a Storm Coming. **They could have meant with the group, though. *Skylar could have used her intangibility or space portal power to get herself, Chase, and Perry out of the wall when they were trapped. **It's possible she hasn't re-unlocked or re-mastered those powers yet *It's stated Kaz and Oliver touched a "space rock", aka The Arcturion. However, they touched Oliver's mother Bridget, the villain Mr. Terror, and not the rock directly. If they had touched it directly, they would've died as Bridget did. She was then brought back to life by Horace Diaz, using his last Caduceo power. Gallery Userbox Code: Leader References http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/lab-rats-elite-force/episode-guide/EP02362212?aid=zap2it Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes